


Evil Turian Liquor

by Bubbl3z



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbl3z/pseuds/Bubbl3z
Summary: Tali, bored and alone in the starboard observation deck, struggles to keep her mind (and hands) from wandering to entirely unprofessional places. Set during the early days of Mass Effect 2 and containing total and unashamed fluff throughout.





	1. Bored

Tali was bored. Achingly, painfully, unbelievably bored. 

And not just bored, but restless. This had been the first time in months she’d just sat down, nothing to do, no task or job, no mission, no maintenance, nothing; she’d been given the afternoon off while the Normandy was being fitted with new armour plating. There was no point working on the engine until the new weight distribution could be calculated, and Kenneth and Daniels had the rest of the workload covered, so she had been given something any quarian would consider a luxury: 10 hours of glorious, uninterrupted alone time.

Except it wasn’t glorious, it was maddening. Back on the Flotilla there had always been something to do or something to fix or someone to oversee, especially since she was given her own team, most of her down time was spent filling in service reports or performing sporadic maintenance on the centuries old live-ships she called home. But this…the Normandy’s engines were silent, the crew were sailors, quiet and disciplined, no children playing games in the corridors or music rattling the hull, just her and her thoughts alone. And the liquor of course. Keelah, thank the ancestors for the liquor, it tasted awful but it was just about the only thing stopping her from storming out of the starboard observation deck and forcefully removing Kenneth from his station. Still, it wasn’t enough to stop the gnawing feeling that something was wrong, so she decided to fiddle with her suit, running diagnostics, double-checking the alcohol had been filtered properly, testing the seals to see they were up to spec. 

It was during this that her mind began to wander, it had been doing that a lot recently, perhaps it was being around so many humans or the long stay away from home that had set her on this train of thought, but her suit had begun to feel incredibly constricting. Back on the Flotilla she’d always had chance to strip down, enjoy the feeling of cool metal, or silken sheets against her skin, but here the only place she could remove her suit was in the showers, and even then she had to get EDI to warn the rest of the crew not to enter, she spent perhaps 5 minutes or so in there at a time, never long enough to enjoy herself. That was (at least she told herself) why she’d downloaded the nerve stim program on Illium, just to simulate the feeling of the world a little at a time. It wasn’t quite the same, but the millions of tiny electrical receptors did a good enough job of providing her with a little comfort. It was comfort she sorely needed; she had noticed the couch she was sitting on wasn’t a knock-off, she knew knock-offs alright, no it was genuine human leather, something she’d never experienced before. Before she knew it she was firing up the nerve stim pro, and after a brief second of hot buzzing, she settled into the sofa: it was smooth, and cold to the touch, not unpleasant at all. She nuzzled deeper and took another sip of her liquor.

This wasn’t the only thing her mind wandered to, ever since she had run into Shepard again things had been…different. Not him, never him; Shepard was an unchangeable rock of a man, no it was her who had changed. When they travelled together two years ago, she had been a girl, looking up to the human in awe and wonderment, now she was a woman, confident and experienced. She liked to think he had sensed it too, gone were the chastising remarks about taking the mission seriously, or the orders to stay behind on missions he thought too dangerous or too unpredictable. No, he saw her as a peer…perhaps an equal. It wasn’t just this which ran circles in her mind however, she had “experienced” more of the things the world had to offer…and she knew what she wanted. The commander had always been a physical specimen to be sure, but back then she had been too impressed to really notice the contours of his body, the way his muscles moved just beneath the skin, the way his hair fell in front of his face when it got wet, and the way his eyes looked when he focused deeply on something…on you.

…Keelah those eyes…

Without really thinking about it Tali had started rubbing her thighs together ever so slightly, enjoying the sensation of material against the skin, the nerve stim didn’t really know what to do and so settled on giving her a small buzz in just the right places. Shepard was bulky like all humans she’d met, but he wore it like a panther, slim and agile, not at all unlike a Quarian man. She caught herself suddenly and stopped, straightened out her legs underneath the table and glanced sideways at the half empty bottle of liquor. “bosh’tet” she hissed at the offending drink, as if to scare the devious liquid away. She shivered and shook her head to clear the haze that had suddenly come over her, she thought to stand and take a walk around the ship, maybe take a look at the couplings they’d installed recently, that ought snap her out of it. Though she doubted Miranda would take too kindly to her poking around at electricals while inebriated, or the commander for that matter, he’d give her that look he gives when he’s about to impart one of his galaxy-famous speeches, the one that looks right into your very core and seems to say “I know you and your deepest most intimate secrets.”…Oh Keelah beyond the veil, ancestors preserve…  
Well that settled it, the damn liquor had won, her thoughts were placed resolutely on the commander, and all of the magnificent curves and angles of his beautiful, alien body. Her thighs started to move together once more, as if possessed by some malevolent force, as her mind drifted onto remembering all of the parts of the commander she had seen, and those she hadn’t she had ample imagination to fabricate, in deep and intimate detail. She imagined how his hands might feel, his shoulders and the rolling muscle that moved underneath. She knew he had been with women before, it was very rare for a human his age to have not experienced such a thing, the thought thrilled her no end, what might that look like? Those eyes, deep and striking, looking down at you in intense focus…

…What would he taste like?

OH KEELAH that was it! She couldn’t take this anymore, she had to get up and do something, what if one of the crew were to find her? A blubbering mess on a sofa in the corner of the ship, out of breath and awkward. No she absolutely MUST find something to do, if not technical work then research, there must be some way to occupy her time. Unless…most of the ships crew were on shore leave while the armour was being outfitted, getting drunk on some station in the middle of nowhere, the only people on board were the ones handling the installation and they were all up on bridge level. She could be alone down here for an hour or two at least, what could be the harm in letting loose a little? After all when was the last time she was truly alone, when would she get the chance again? It’s not like she had her own room on the Normandy, just a station on engineering and a sleeping pod on the crew deck. There was a small voice in the back of her mind that told her this was a bad idea, but she no longer cared. After all it wasn’t her fault, it was the liquor. 

Her hand trailed down between her legs, both her fingers resting on the heat there for a moment before moving slowly and deliberately. She stopped, suddenly remembering the Nerve Stim had a program that would be just perfect, a few nimble swipes on her Omni-Tool and suddenly everywhere her fingers touched came alive with a million tiny bolts of electricity. She moved the current up and down her body for a moment, relishing in the sensation it gave her, sensation being a rare commodity to her recently, before moving her hands further downwards, letting them rest briefly on her stomach. Before long she was aching for more and she let a hand slide between her legs, as she touched her most sensitive area, and what felt like a current of a million volts danced up and down her body, she let out a long and subdued half-sigh, half-moan, and sank ever deeper into that luxurious leather. She thought about the last time she’d had sex, a Quarian soldier called Jorel, her first time with him had been a tentative, exploratory experience, one full of uncertainty and giddy excitement. Though wonderful, this was not the memory she was now fondly reliving. No, that would be the time, not so long ago, when they’d been stationed on a reconnaissance ship together, she the senior technician and he working security. It had been a long, stressful, tedious day and he’d needed to…unwind. The way he fucked her that night still made her feel weak at the knees. With the suit still buzzing between her legs she tried to recall every detail of how he felt inside her, and yet she struggled, her mind being dragged elsewhere, to the commander. Suddenly it was not Jorel on top of her, it was Shepard, with his beautiful and exotic body. It was his human hands on her, his mouth on hers, his cock inside her. Tali’s breath hitched in her throat and she screwed her eyes shut. She pressed her finger harder against the suit, curling inwards until that powerful electric current was right atop her clit. At this she could no longer control the moan that had threatened to burst from her throat for minutes now, and she savoured the release it gave her. She held it there, content to let the nerve stim do the work while she mused on all the glorious and devilish ways the commander could fuck her, she was so close now, and her moans were unrestrained, she was without care or inhibition. She moved her fingers in desperate circles, her eyes beginning to roll into the back of her head, her toes beginning to curl, so…close…now…just little bit more….  
“Shepard…yes” she began gently cooing to herself “oh Shepard.” 

 

“Tali?”

 

In the brief second following her hearing Shepards voice in the doorway, Tali’s whole world had suddenly crumbled down around her in a massive smoking ruin and exploded in her face. She knew it was Shepard because she had snapped her head to see him stood in the doorway in an instant. In retrospect she was thankful to the helmet for blocking Shepards view of her utterly terrified and presumably moronic expression.  
“UH, SHEPARD HEY G-GOOD TO UH…SEE YOU, I WAS JUST…UH…CHECKING MY SUIT AND, UH…”  
Whatever ridiculous excuse Tali conjured up next seemed inconsequential as Shepard simply continued to stand in the doorway un-phased, his expression positively sphinx-like in its infuriating ambiguity.


	2. A Unique Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, been procrastinating from uploading this for almost a week now. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as the first chapter, I was overwhelmed with the how positively you guys took the first chapter, thank you all so much!

Whatever Tali had just blurted out to the commander had clearly made things worse. Perhaps he hadn’t noticed at all? Or perhaps he imagined he was mistaken? Whatever saving grace Tali might have had, her manic excuses had seemed to be the final nail in the coffin, as Shepard just continued to stand in the door, inscrutable expression locked firmly in Tali’s direction. 

Keelah how could she be this stupid? She was supposed to be a damn professional and instead here she was, drunkenly feeling herself up in the middle of the lounge. In retrospect it’s no wonder she was caught, and it seemed a suitably cruel irony that Shepard should be doing the catching. Eventually…finally, he spoke:  
“I was just coming down to check up on you, Daniels says she gave you the day off. I see you’re using your time well”  
His tone of voice was casual, even friendly, but to Tali that last sentence seemed to cut through the room like a knife. That was it, Tali was sure she would die of embarrassment, right here, that damnable liquor. His expression finally softened, and was that a…smirk? He was enjoying her suffering, great. Shepard finally removed himself from the doorway and entered the room proper, turning away from her towards the bar. A part of Tali’s mind knew that this wasn’t really a big deal, after all Shepard was her friend, and given even a few hours all would be forgotten, but here in the moment, she couldn’t help but feel mortified. In her embarrassment she consigned herself to sitting quietly, and watched the commander pour himself a drink of something strong and dark brown. He turned towards her, drink in hand and leaned nonchalantly against the bar, before fixing her with a confusing expression. She looked away.  
“hey, listen I can see you’re uncomfortable here, and I’m sorry. Would it make you feel better to know you’re not the first crewmember I’ve walked in on?”  
She looked back up at him, his expression wasn’t mocking or accusing, he seemed genuinely sincere in trying to comfort her. Damn wonderful, understanding, considerate bosh’tet, if he wasn’t so perfect, she wouldn’t be in this mess. Finally, she sighed and felt air return to her lungs.  
“like who?” she asked him, pushing the liquor bottle firmly to the other end of the table. He smiled and took a sip of his drink. She had to admit seeing him so relaxed was starting to make her feel better.  
“Well let’s just say when you get a lot of men together in a small space, you’re gonna walk in on some…unique situations.” He replied.  
“I’m not sure I want to know what unique means, what you humans get up to with each-other is none of my business” she joked, he laughed at that, a loud and honest laugh that seemed to wash away all of the tension in the room. He took another sip at his drink and locked eyes with her, his smile still pushing the creases of his cheeks up to his eyes. She looked back at him and got lost in his eyes, for a moment all of the embarrassment forgotten. Then his expression changed. It was subtle, but the look in his eyes, and the gentle smirk he sent her made her stomach do somersaults. He put his drink down with a deliberate thunk, and folded his arms, expression still inscrutable.  
“what I haven’t seen before, is someone doing those things, and saying MY name.” He said, the words should have brought the weight of the world back down on her shoulders, but something about his expression…it told her that he wasn’t wasn’t chastising her. She admitted it was probably wishful thinking, but she just couldn’t let go of the hope that…well that he really didn’t mind.  
“I’m sure it’s happened before, you just never caught them.” She replied; her sudden burst of confidence seemed to catch him off guard, and her more-so. It had been meant as an innocent compliment, after all she knew there were people galaxy-wide attracted to the commander, but only hearing herself say it did she noticed how it…well how it sounded.

“Interesting” he said simply. Then there was a long pause where the two of them simply exchanged glances. It was here that Tali realised that, what with her helmet, she must have been just as difficult to read as the commander. Small mercies. Though there was a good few feet of distance between them, it felt as though Shepard were right on top of her, the room suddenly feeling distinctly small, and the air intoxicating. He took his drink in his hand again.  
“How many times?” He said.  
“N-no that’s, that’s not what I m-meant” She stuttered, half looking at him, half at her hands, which she was now nervously folding over one another.  
“Tali” He interrupted. Just the one word, but the look he gave her, it commanded honesty, and she was willing to oblige. After a small glance at the liquor now sitting at the far corner of the table, she looked the commander square in the eye;   
“All the time.” She whispered. He moved closer now, standing once again by the door, he leaned against the wall and watched her through the glass panel that jut out and separated the two.  
“Then why did you stop?” He asked, and took another sip of his drink, focussing on her with an intensity that made Tali’s heart flutter. Much more than this however, Tali felt an unfamiliar surge sweep her body, Shepard hadn’t asked her a question, he had made a request. The thought sent tingles down her spine and made the heat between her legs return in full force. Slowly, tentatively, and without break eye contact, she trailed her hand down her ribs, her hip, her leg, and back up again. ”I don’t know, I thought you might protest” She said coyly. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Not. At. All.” He replied.

Tentatively, she opened her legs to trace a finger along her inner thigh and up towards the source of heat that now engulfed her body. Still she couldn’t squash her disbelief, Shepard, her commander, the man she admired and yearned for was standing right there while she touched herself, it felt forbidden, it felt wonderful. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling; savoured the sensation of committing an act so taboo. She had barely traced her hand over herself before her head was spinning. She opened her eyes again to see the commander, still stood leaning against the wall, drink in hand, eyeing her body up and down. Keelah she could hardly breath. She ran small circles over her clit, the nerve stim still active from her previous exploits. This caught her off guard and caused a surprised moan to escape her lips. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the effect this had on her commander: he visibly drew a breath and shifted his weight slightly from one leg to the other. Tali smiled to herself, she liked that, she wanted to have an effect on the him, she wanted to be lusted after. After a few more moments of gently caressing her body, she turned to face him, filled with a sudden ecstasy-inspired confidence, and placed a leg on the table, so as to give the Commander a better view of the hastening circles she was drawing between her legs. Still looking at him, she let her other hand trail up and down her chest. She swapped hands, bringing the left hand up to her neck to support her head, as her right moved down between her legs. Now she was really beginning to loosen up, Shepard’s presence evidently was influencing her libido, as the electricity that was a mere tingle before, seemed to be a thunderstorm raging through her veins now. She quickened her pace: desperate, breathy moans left her lips as she needily played with herself. 

This was enough for the commander, who moved toward her, entering her small corner of the room. He placed his drink down on the table and took a seat at the chair directly in front of Tali, placing himself to get the best view he could, all the while admiring her with hungry eyes. Tali could sense this, and her quiet gasps for breath became lustful moans that started right at the back of the throat.  
“Shepard, do you want me?” She moaned between harsh gasps  
“Ever since I saw you again” He replied distractedly.  
She raised an eyebrow at that, fixing him a devilish smirk. She knew he couldn’t see her face but had no doubt he knew how much he was turning her on. Suddenly she felt devious, and raised a leg to move a nimble foot up Shepard’s thigh, up, and towards his groin. She could feel his hard cock straining against the material of his uniform. “Hm, looks like you’re telling the truth. Lucky for you.” She purred. He had no words for that, which in her experience was a first.   
“What’s wrong? Has the great commander Shepard been bested by a little Quarian girl?” she mocked, lavishing over the words. Still he couldn’t muster a reply, he just let out a heavy breath and continued to admire her, top to bottom. Tali relished in her little power play, between Shepard’s lustful eyes gorging in her body and her fingers working a storm between her legs, she was close, so close in fact, that she barely noticed when the Commander stood and closed the distance between them.

Tali would have said something clever, she really would have, had Shepard not then placed his hand on her and driven her to a hot, stinging, screaming orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's that, I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction! Please feel free to let loose in the comments, I'm always open to critique and I hope to keep the chapters coming very soon.  
> Love you all!


End file.
